jeu de mains
by Asrial
Summary: Shion face a la modernité dans un restaurant de luxe réalise soudain que la mafia est partout


Jeu de mains

Le contrôle du monde des sanitaires avait été prit en main par quelque mafieux russe ou sicilien, il en était sur.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à DeathMask pour en être certain, mais la réalité des faits avait déjà fait son chemin dans son esprit

Car en effet, pouvait-on lui expliquer ce que cette chose faisait là ?

Shion, Grand Pope d'Athéna, deux cent soixante treize ans au compteur, se trouvait a présent dans les water, toilettes, chiottes, cabane au fon du jardin, urinoirs….bref, dans les lieux d'aisance du grand restaurant où il devait signer contrat avec un groupe d'individus a la mine patibulaire mais presque mais qui le fournirait en enfants entre deux et six ans pour remonter les quotas d'apprentis du Sanctuaire.

Et pour l'instant, le dit Pope d'Athéna, Atlante parmi les plus puissants du monde, homme de foi (parfois) et sage (ca arrivait) reconnu se trouvait perplexe devant l'engin en face de lui.

Quel était le problème avec les serviettes ?  
Quel était donc ce lobby de l'hygiène, de la consommation électrique et de la légionellose qui imposait, établissement après établissement, hôtel après hôtel, pissotière après pissotière, de remplacer le bon vieux torchon de maman par ces horreurs électriques sensés sécher les mains dégoulinantes d'eau que l'on osait jamais trop agiter pour les sécher un brin de peur qu'une alarme secrète ne se déclanche lorsque l'eau toucherait l'affreux miroir décadent de trois mètres sur quatre qui vous permettait de vous voir pisser en stéréo ?

Sérieusement, quel individu frappé par la foudre, un pot de fleur ou la string d'Athéna avait-il pu inventer ces cubes a air pulsé.

C'était tellement simple et pratique avant. Pas assez compliqué, pas assez technologique probablement en ce nouveau siècle, pour satisfaire les fantasmes déviant d'un quelconque ingénieur trop occupé à s'astiquer entre les orteils a l'idée de voir des mains de femmes (ou d'hommes) à se frotter sauvagement l'une contre l'autre sans le voile pudique d'un coton peigné bordé d'un Alençon délicat. Ainsi donc, alors que les mains dégoulinent d'une douce humidité rafraîchissante en ces lourds jours d'été Athénien, il ne reste plus que cette fichue boite carré accroché au mur, théoriquement prête à vous souffler un délicat zéphyr sur votre peau encore moite pour la rendre compatible avec la plus virile des poignée de main.

Mais non.

Il avait beau secouer ses mains tel un marabout alcoolique sous l'appareil, faire des ronds à la recherche du temple maudit capteur infrarouge comme s'il priait quelque antique déesse oubliés ou se déhancher tel le rockeur le plus has-been, rien…rien ne provenait de l'ignoble machine.  
Ce n'était que lorsqu'il retirait enfin ses mains qui séchaient lentement et seules par la simple grâce de l'entropie universelle que le bousin condescendait à se souvenir qu'il fallait se déclancher.  
Tel le plus auguste des flipper le dauphin, il replongeait donc sous l'appareil, les épaules un peu tendue a l'idée de se faire carboniser la couenne comme un cochon sous le grill par le souffle brûlant de l'engin…..pour ne recevoir, après ces douze minutes de danse du ventre dans l'espoir d'amadouer la chose pour qu'elle produise son effort, qu'un misérable souffle d'air frais crachouillé par un moteur asthmatique de tuberculeux en fin de vie pendant çà peine plus de dix huit secondes et trois dixième.

Dix huit secondes… Quel est donc le nabot coprophage, la tarentule manchote ou l'extra-terrestre à la peau brûlante de lave en fusion qui a testé l'engin et décidé que dix huit secondes suffisaient à sécher les mains du pauvre hère procédant à vidange ?

D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas la preuve que cet engin du malin était une aberration ? Ses chevaliers l'avaient tous pétitionnés pendant les travaux de réhabilitation du Sanctuaire pour de meilleures condition de vie : toilettes intérieures, salle de bain avec eau chaude et courante, électricité et cuisinière au gaz (ça il avait dit non. Une bombonne de gaz dans un temple qui pouvait pèter a tout moment d'une trop grande explosion de cosmos , c'était pas glop). Mais aucun ne lui avait réclamé une chose aussi maléfique que cet appareil. Il fallait être réaliste. peser parmi les humains normaux que le pope fréquentait, pas une fois il n'avait entendu dire que l'épouse d'untel avait réclamé un sèche-mains électrique ni n'avait vue de grande ruée de solde sur un tel appareil et pas un fois Shura, qui pourtant faisait appel plus souvent qu'a son tour à sa sagesse pluri centenaire ne lui avait apporté le catalogue bricorama en lui expliquant que ce matin il s'était levé avec une folle envie d'installer un sèche main dans leurs appartements, alors même que le cabri s'était prit d'un amour fantastique pour le bricolage en tout genre.

Jamais !

C'était donc bien la preuve !

Alors par la déesse, pourquoi diable tous les restaurant, hôtels, aéroports et lieux ouverts au public affectés de pipi-room se croyaient ils obligés de leur offrir le douteux confort de ces objets obstinés qui ne fonctionnaient jamais ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était paranoïaque que personne ne lui en voulait, mais il en était sur. Un gang mafieux avait prit en main un business plan sur les séchoirs électriques pour contrôler le monde grâce aux champignons qui allaient finir par lui pousser entre les doigts a force de ne pas pouvoir se sécher les mains correctement.

Le monde des sanitaires était perdu !

Que lui restait-il alors face à ce chamboulement plus douloureux et plus tragique pour l'humain que le réchauffement climatique ?

Une seule.  
Prendre un air détaché genre "mais bien sur que mes mains sont sèches" et laisser le suivant dans la file affronter la Bête Immonde à son tour, le laisser seul face à son désespoir et sa lutte du bien contre le mal, de ses mains contre le capteur infra-rouge, de l'humidité de ses doigts contre le souffle misérable de la chose avant d'essuyer, comme tous les autres, une fois que le regard goguenard et encore moqueur de ceux qui ne Savent pas s'est détourné de lui, ses mains sur son pantalon.

Deux millénaires après le sacrifice du Christ pour racheter les péchés du monde pour ça.

…..A moins qu'il ne fasse comme le jeune homme a côté de lui qui passait ses mains DANS la bouche béante de l'appareil pour avoir l'eau poussée de ses doigts gourds dans le petit réceptacle tout en bas….

Le pope grogna.

Ses mains étaient sèches, il pouvait aller signer son accord.

La prochaine fois, il boirait moins de chianti.

Fin

(juste pardon)


End file.
